


Bucky X Male-Reader - Oblivious

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Bucky has been trying to get the reader's attention for months, but the reader is completely oblivious. After a sparring match, Bucky's sexual frustrations become too much for him to handle.





	Bucky X Male-Reader - Oblivious

Bucky trudged into the kitchen, slumping down in the seat next to Steve. Steve watched over his paper with an amused glint in his eye; Bucky had been getting ever more irritated about you since he’d moved into the room next to yours.

Steve folded the paper and passed Bucky the coffee he’d poured only minutes before.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Steve grinned. “Enjoying the morning sun?”

Bucky glared at Steve’s smug face, “Shut up.”

“Wow… so much for your best friend. How’s (Y/N)?”

“I hate you.”

Steve slapped him with the newspaper, “I was going to gloat more but this is starting to kill me. Why don’t you ask him out already?”

“You don’t think I’ve tried?” Bucky said urgently. “Steve I-”

“Morning,” You greeted cheerily, entering the kitchen and heading to the kettle.

“Watch this,” Bucky whispered to Steve. “Hey (Y/N), when’re you and me finally going on that date I asked you about?”

“Har de ha ha,” You laughed sarcastically. “Very funny Barnes.”

Bucky shot an annoyed look at Steve who put his hands up in an ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ gesture.

“Laters guys,” You smiled satisfactorily, leaving with a cup of tea only minutes later.

“Urgh,” Bucky sat down again, “I give up, this is useless.”

“Come on,” Steve encouraged. “Try again.”

“I’ve asked like twenty times.”

“Shoot for twenty-one.”

Before Bucky could say more on the subject, Steve left him, deciding not to help the scenario until the joke lost its amusement.

* * *

Bucky marched to your room with all the determination and more than he’d felt during any battle or war. Today he would get an answer. You would either be with him or not but at least you wouldn’t be oblivious to his advances anymore. Filled with purpose, Bucky knocked on your door, he had a speech prepared and you would be his unwitting audience.

You answered the door in a towel, hung low around tour waist. Bucky immediately lost everything he’d planned to say.

Grasping at the remnants of his speech, Bucky said loudly, “You should know- (Y/N), I think- Would you um… Would you like to spar with me?”

“Well, I was about to shower but sure, why not. I may as well work up a sweat first. Meet you in the training room in five?”

“Yeah, yes, right.”

You shut the door and Bucky cursed himself, punching the air aggressively as if that would fix the course fate had set. He had it planned, you were the problem not him, if you weren’t always oblivious to his advances, he wouldn’t be in this situation now. It was official, he gave up; there was nothing he could say or do to fix your blindness to him.

You barely dodged a punch from Bucky’s metal arm; it punched a hole clean through the wall behind you. At the beginning of the training session you’d been full of good humour and energy, all of which had since depleted when Bucky started acting like he was trying to kill you.

It was no longer a sparring session, Bucky had gone too far, and you were starting to get scared. Too tired to talk, you charged, aiming for a body slam. Bucky caught you and spun you around, slamming you into the wall.

“TELL ME YOU DON’T LIKE ME!” he roared, pinning you.

“What?!”

He pressed his lips furiously against yours, kissing you as if his life depended on it.

“Tell me you didn’t like that,” he breathed heavily upon pulling away.

You couldn’t. You were completely lost for words. Bucky had always joked about going out with you but now, in a mix of aggression and euphoria he was acting; it seemed almost entirely random. He grabbed your ass roughly, making you gasp.

“I’m not-” You swallowed, finding your voice. “I’m not sure about this.”

Bucky grabbed your erection, “That says otherwise. Admit it, you want this right now.”

You nodded weakly.

Bucky squeezed, “Say it.”

“I want you,” You whimpered.

“Then take me.”

You weren’t quite sure what you were doing as your hand snaked across the bulge in Bucky’s pants. Your body seemed to be acting on impulse while your brain shut down about the peculiar situation. You spun Bucky around, so he was against the wall while you knelt on the floor, pulling his pants down and caressing his balls. Bucky moaned wantonly, spurring you to kiss his shaft, licking up and down sensually before taking only the tip in your mouth.

Bucky grabbed your head, forcing his dick into your mouth, as far as it would go. He started grinding back and forth, and you sucked hard, taking extra care to lick the slit and making Bucky hiss in approval.

You pulled away momentarily. “Yum,” You purred, tasting the first sweet drips of pre-cum.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Bucky growled, ever hornier now that you’d tasted his seed.

You got back to work, sucking and swallowing, sucking and swallowing, rinse and repeat. Your own cock was throbbing as you worked Bucky up the first tingles of orgasm. Unable to resist, you let one hand wander to your own cock, pulling it free from your pants and tugging desperately up and down.

“Fuck,” Bucky rasped upon seeing you jerking off; you were staring into his eyes the entire time as if challenging him to cum.

There was no need for the challenge, he was ready now. He didn’t start any of this with a plan but if he had, he would’ve wanted to last longer and try more. However, with months of sexual frustration behind him, he didn’t stand a chance.

“Shit!” He husked, pulling his dick free of your mouth which it bounced against once.

You diverted all attention to your own pleasure, using both hands furiously as Bucky’s cum released onto your face. Bucky, crouched to the floor, grabbing your face in both hands and kissing you, licking the cum off your lips.

“I taste good on you,” he panted.

He said it right at your own giddy release. You managed to catch some of your own seed, using your thumb to wipe some across his lips, “Not as good as I taste on you.”

You returned the kiss, quickly dizzy for air. As your mind came back to you, you managed a pathetic, wheezy laugh.

“What?” Bucky frowned, watching pull your trousers back on.

“Jus’ funny is all. If this is how you felt, you could’ve told me sooner.”


End file.
